Ani and Ana's Force Sixteen
by KaitiJo
Summary: Star Wars AU: The Skywalker twins' 16th birthday is fast approaching. After Analise tells them about Sweet 16s, Anakin decides to throw her one as a present and to help bring a little bit of Earth to the Jedi. A new thing called a Force 16!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **AN: I am so glad that everyone liked Lightsabers:) Thank you for all the reviews:)**

 **Here is the next story in the series Ani and Ana's Force Sixteen. I wanted to try to write something that was more fluff and lighthearted than series since after the next story we'll be getting into the Clone Wars era.**

 **I hope you all enjoy Ani and Ana's Force Sixteen:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Prologue**

It was nice. Odd, but nice to be home in his own quarters. Sitting in his own chair with his former Padawan in a chair across from him. Water was being kept hot on the stove in his small kitchen for tea. There was nothing as nice as tea brewed by your own hand in your own kettle. Shadows and lights danced on the walls as ships and speeders and bikes past outside his windows. The walls of the Temple were thick enough that the noise was muffled only adding to the peace of the Temple.

Qui-Gon Jinn let himself relax. Yes it was good to be home. Good for him, for his former Padawan, and his children. The Council had apparently wanted to make up for lost time after the twins had created their lightsabers. Suddenly the four of them were spending a good chunk of their time bouncing from system to system, planet to planet at the behest of a planetary government, a group, a high ranking noble, the Senate, or even the Chancellor.

Here the Master frowned. It was the missions from the Senate that he and Ana were sent on the most. Missions that required them to be separated from his former Padawan and Ani. The missions weren't always dangerous, but it always seemed liked there was one incident, one accident on every single one that seemed to target Ana. Some of them were pretty bad and sometimes Ana was injured.

Not this time though. No injuries, just a cold. Qui-Gon had put his foot down and told the Council that he wanted a break for himself and the twins which also meant a break for his former Padawan. Yoda had agreed with him and the Council had allowed the four them to remain at the Temple for three standard months. The twins could catch up on their lessons, their Masters on their reports.

Qui-Gon looked over at recent holo of the twins. Sometimes it was so hard to believe that it had been almost three years since Ana had arrived and changed life as they knew it for himself and the Jedi Order.

Three years...Three years! That meant that the twins were, in a matter of days turning...

Sixteen!

Qui-Gon let out a sigh and glanced at his datapad. Sixteen. It couldn't be. Not yet.

 _Master?_ The cultured voice of his former Padawan drifted over their Bond as Obi-Wan Kenobi looked up from his own datapad. A look of concern passed over his face. _Are you alright?_

 _I am alright my Obi-Wan. Just feeling my age I suppose._ He chuckled as the Knight tilted his head in confusion over his statement. _Be careful Obi-Wan. You are starting to pick up some of Ana's habits. I was just realizing that the twins are going to be sixteen in just a matter of days._

 _Sixteen! That can't be right Master._ Qui-Gon watched as Obi-Wan began to do mental calculations in his head. Slowly realization came over the young man and he slumped back in his seat. _Sixteen...Ani and Moonbeam are going to be sixteen. I can't believe it._

 _Moonbeam?_ Qui-Gon raised his eyebrows as Obi-Wan blushed a little and wiggled in his seat. In recent days he had noticed Obi-Wan had started to call Ana Moonbeam. It was interesting because it was not a nickname he had ever thought his reserved, proper Obi-Wan would come up with.

'But,' Qui-Gon mused to himself, 'Ana and Obi-Wan have a unique Bond. One that we aren't even sure what exactly it is.'

 _It suits her._ Obi-Wan sat up straight, plastering what Ani called his negotiator look on his face. Inside his head he was yelling at himself for slipping up. Of course he knew that Qui-Gon had probably heard him call Ana Moonbeam when he was talking to her, but he had never said it to anyone else but her. _She's so light and shinning just like a moonbeam. Loving and gentle._ Qui-Gon chuckled and held out a hand.

 _Peace my Obi-Wan. I think it is sweet and wonderful that you have given her a special nickname._ He looked up at the chrono on the wall. _Speaking of our twins. They should be getting home..._ There was a surge in the Force as the door to Qui-Gon's quarters slide open, admitting a pair of blonde-haired Padawans.

"You tell him Ana or I will" Anakin Skywalker declared hotly as the twins paused to remove their boots before heading further into the apartment. "Just because the teachers know doesn't mean we can't tell Da."

"I don't want Da to worry anymore than he has to Ani." Analise Skywalker waited for her brother at the edge of the small entryway having already slipped off her boots. "With the scoldings and punishments that they have recieved I am sure they will be nicer in the future."

Anakin sighed. "Sometimes Ana you are too nice. Not everyone will change simply because they've been punished."

"How was your day?" Anakin shot Analise a look and she dropped her head. The Skywalker twins were closer than twins Qui-Gon had seen before despite their personalities being almost polar opposites. Anakin was a hothead, reckless and impulsive. Analise was quieter, more timid and always seeing the best in everyone. They were always there for each other. Anakin was ready to jump in at the slightest hint that someone was being mean to his Ana while Analise did her best to keep Ani out of trouble.

Anakin huffed. "Some of the older Padawans in our Galactic History were teasing Ana." He stomped over to the end of the couch closest to Obi-Wan and collapsed onto it. He was growing fast, nearly as tall as his Master now, all legs and arms. He stretched out on the couch, dropping his datapad and the holobooks for his classes on the floor. Obi-Wan gave him a stern look, which the rebellious teenager ignored of course. "They were calling her weak and stuff 'cause Da asked for some time off."

"I told them that it wasn't just for me. It was for Ani and Be...Master Obi-Wan too." Analise gently nudged Anakin's feet off the couch so she could sit down. Qui-Gon's eyebrows raised again. Appreantly Analise had a nickname for Obi-Wan too. A secret nickname. "Come on Ani, let's do our homework. I'll help you with the paper for Political Science if you'll help me with the worksheet on History of Galactic Warfare."

"Deal!"

"All Masters and Knights have the right to request a break from missions. Sometimes the Council hands out a break if they feel a Master or Knight has been out in the field for too long." Obi-Wan told the twins as Qui-Gon stood and went to the kitchen to get snacks for the twins to munch on. While all four of them enjoyed being out in the field, doing missions; it was always nice to be home at the Temple. It allowed them a chance to act like a normal family.

He returned with a tray with small, healthy snacks and drinks for the twins along with refills of tea for himself and Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan is right. And Ana..." The girl looked up at her adopted father. "The job of a father, any parent is to worry about their youngling." He wrapped a gentle arm around her in a tight hug. Qui-Gon pushed a wave of affection and love across their Bond. A smile blossomed across Analise's face and she happily sent a wave of love back to Qui-Gon.

The four sat quietly, the silence broken only by whispered questions and sometimes a louder debate as the Padawans bent over their homework. A sharp look from either of their Masters was enough to quiet them before the debates became shouting matches. Yes Anakin and Analise were close, but they were also siblings and siblings will fight.

Qui-Gon smiled as he at least finished his last report for the Council. He saved a copy of it for his personal records then sent it off to Mace. The twins were still bent over their homework, matching frowns on their faces. "So sixteen." The response was intimidate. A pair of heads jerked up at the same time and snaped to look at him, Padawan braids swinging with the sudden movements. "Don't tell me you two forgot your birthday is coming up?"

"No.."

"We haven't."

"And surely you haven't forgotten that you're turning sixteen?" Obi-Wan joined in teasing the teens, forgetting that he himself hadn't realized at first that they were turning sixteen.

"But sixteen isn't that big deal? I mean Jedi don't celebrate birthdays."

"Sixteen is a big deal though..." The men and boy looked at the girl. She blushed. "On Earth some people made a big deal out of turning sixteen because it meant you could get a driver's license and stuff." Analise propped her chin in her hands as she rested her elbows on her knees. "Sometimes people would throw this big parties called Sweet Sixteen. They could be huge, over-the-top with wild themes. The bigger ones have performers and insane gifts like brand new luxury cars. They use to be a TV show about them..." Analise's sentence trailed off as she yawn.

Qui-Gon reached over and rested a hand against her forehead. "No fever" He sighed in relife. He took her datapad away. "I want you to go rest Ana." He held up a hand when she opened her mouth to protest. "No arguments. We're going out to Dex's for late-meal tonight and you're still getting over your cold. Rest."

"I'm not a youngling..." The protest was halfhearted as she rose.

"Maybe, but you're still young. Now go. I'll come get you in a few clicks."

"Yes Da." Analise gave a little wave then drifted off to her room. Anakin watched her, a frown on his face. When her bedroom door slide shut, a look of absolute determination came over the teen's face and he stood.

"I want to throw Ana a birthday party."

"What?" Obi-Wan looked at his Padawan in shocked.

"Look, Ana's been down lately and I know she's starting to doubt her place in the Temple again. If I can throw her a birthday party and invite all her friends I can show her how much she means to everyone. Plus..." He waved his hands in the air. "She must want at least a small one."

"She did talk about the Earth tradition with a certain amount of desire." Qui-Gon stroked his beard. "Ana would never ask for one herself. I think it's a fine gift Ani. A Sweet Sixteen..."

"Not a Sweet Sixteen." Anakin grined. "We're Jedi. It will be a Force Sixteen."


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **AN: Thank you for the reviews:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter One**

"Have you been feeling out of place Ana?" The question startled the teen who jerked her head up from her study of the footpath they were currently walking on. Fatherly and concerned blue eyes were watching over her and Analise had to smile. Qui-Gon, Da always made her feel safe, made everything better.

And yet...she wasn't sure if she wanted him to know. She was slowly starting to forget that she had even lived on a planet called Earth until the teasing of the older Padawans flooded her with memories. Another time, another place. Analise called herself an Earthling, but it wasn't actually true. She may have lived on Earth, but she had been born in this galaxy. On Tatooine.

No, she didn't really want to tell Da how she was feeling. She didn't want him to worry...but she couldn't not tell him. Holding something back was a form of lying after all and trust was so important to the Jedi. Only a Master or a Knight was allowed to hold back part of a truth or change it a little if they felt that it was for the benefit of many, but she wasn't a Knight yet.

"I do feel out of place sometimes Da" She sighed and directed her gaze back to the ground. "There are times, days or once-in-a-while weeks that I forget that I ever lived on Earth, in another galaxy other then this one. It just feels like I wasn't meant to be anywhere, but here."

"But?" Qui-Gon urged on her thoughts gently.

"But then I say something or do something that is so Earthling. I get sick or hurt. That's when some of Padawans start to tease me. I'm sure they don't mean to be cruel or hurt me" Analise rushed the thought out feeling Qui-Gon's ire at those who would dare tease or bully his beloved daughter. "I am sure that they do it because they can't fully understand the planet I grew up on and that scares them a little. Beings are scared of what they don't understand." She kicked at the ground a little. "I think they are scared of me."

The Grey Jedi Master was quick to wrap an arm around the girl's shoulders as he pushed wave after wave of comforting love and affection through their Bond. "There's more though, isn't there?" Analise nodded, opting to use their Bond to speak. She didn't want Anakin or Obi-Wan to overhear, although they walked on ahead.

 _These incidents that have been happening on our missions Da...the accidents...they seem to be happening around me._

 _I have noticed that sweet Ana. Thank the Force that_ you haven't been seriously injured in them.

 _That's just it Da. I come out okay, but often they put a strain on the mission depending on our roles. We've already had a couple where our mission nearly failed because of an accident and the sides placed blame on the other._ She snuggled close to him, a little scared because of her next thought. _If these accidents, incidents keep happening and putting our missions at risks won't the Council take me off the mission roster?_

 _Of course not!_ Qui-Gon tightened the are around Analise. _The Masters on the Council know that you belong out in the field on missions, not locked away at the Temple._

 _But if it keeps the missions from falling apart and failing..._

 _No._ Qui-Gon stopped her so he could give her a proper hug. "I believe in you. The Council believes in you. Obi-Wan and Anakin believes in you." He noted the blush at Obi-Wan's name, but choose to say nothing. "Do not doubt yourself Analise Skywalker. I forbid it." The girl giggled, starting to feel better..

"Just like you forbid sweets before late-meal."

"Exactly."

"You know that Dex will just give us shakes anyway, even if you try to Mind-Trick him into not giving us the shakes."

"Do or do not..."

"There is no try!" Analise squealed with laughter as Qui-Gon started to tickle her. She wiggled away and dashed up to Anakin and Obi-Wan.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I'm worried that your plan to throw a party for Analise won't happen Anakin."

"Why not Master?" Anakin's eyes were scanning the storefronts they passed on the way to Dex's Dinner. A current of excitement ran through him and into his Master. Obi-wan sighed. He knew he could not change Anakin's mind and honestly, the Knight wasn't even sure if he wanted to. His Moonbeam deserved a party, Anakin did too. They were doing so well at their studies and proving that they were just as good if not better than then other Padawans their age or older.

"Not many of the older Masters and Knights will be thrilled if they hear that you are planning a birthday party for Analise, no matter how small. They will see as a breach of the Code. They want the Code, the way they Jedi have been acting to stay the same."

"Where does it say that?" Anakin turned to face Obi-Wan as he walked backward. "Where does it say that it's wrong for Jedi to celebrate birthdays by having a party or a get-together Master?"

"It doesn't say it exactly Padawan..." Obi-Wan paused. Anakin was right. There was nothing in the Code that clearly stated that celebrations were forbidden. They were just frowned upon.

"I just want Analise to be happy. To know that she has changed a lot of lives. That more than just us care about her."

Obi-Wan smiled and reached out to gently tug on Anakin's braid. "Alright Ani. Let's have a party."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey Dex, can I ask you something?" Dexter Jettster gave a gravely laugh at the teenage Padawan staring at him with pleading aak-puppy eyes.

"What do you want little Skywalker?"

"I'm not so little anymore" Anakin huffed. "I was just wondering if I could have a party here for Ana. Our birthday is in a few days and I want to give her party."

Dex rested two of his hands on his hips. The Besalisk's dinner had become a popular place for the younger and more rebellious Jedi crowd in recent years. They loved his food and the information he was willing to hand out for nothing. In turn Dex overhead things. He had known there was as struggle between those who longed for the change and those who wanted to hold onto the old way.

In Dex's mind, the Jedi needed to change. They had all but cut themselves off from the galaxy in a way. A birthday party for a Padawan could be a good place to start.

"A party you say? Do you have permission?"

"From Master Obi-Wan and Da."

"How about this? You get permission from at least two Members of the Council and I'll close this place down on the night of your birthday and you can throw Ana her party." He chuckled. "I'll even make the food. I know some of her favorite dishes."

"Great!" Anakin jumped up and down a little before remembering he was about to turn sixteen and needed to act like it. "I know exactly which Council Members I can ask and who will say yes!"


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 12**

Anakin took a deep breath and did his best to center himself. It felt way too much like the times he had been scolded for an out of control prank or a misstep on a mission. 'This is for Ana. This is for Ana' he chanted to himself as he gave his robes one final tug. If he was going to get permission for this most unorthodox plan he at least need to look the part of a very proper Padawan.

The meeting had been called and was being held in Master Yoda's chamber. Qui-Gon was there and Obi-Wan too off course. Master Plo and Master Adi have been invited to attend. Anakin knew without a doubt that Master Plo would say yes to his plan. He was becoming more and more of a Grey Jedi like Qui-Gon. Master Adi, Anakin wasn't so sure about. Sure she liked, even adored Analise; but she was still slightly more traditional than Master Plo.

As for Master Yoda, Anakin didn't know where the Grandmaster stood yet. It was true that he had taken quite the interest in the twins and even started to refer to them as his great-grandchildren in private, but he was still the Grandmaster of the Jedi Order, the highest ranking Member of the Jedi Council. Yoda might push for change, but he might view a birthday party as rushing it.

The one spanner in Anakin's perfectly planned pitch was Mace Windu. The Jedi Master was almost down-right determined in a way to stand aganist the changes to the Code and Order. Even if he did end up standing alone. There was no way in the galaxy that Master Mace Windu would agree to let Anakin hold a Force Sixteen birthday part for his twin. No matter how small or rare.

'But I don't need his approval. Just Master Adi's or Master Yoda's. I know I've got Master Plo's.' Anakin tugged at his robes once more as Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon sent him encouragement through the Bonds. He took another deep breath before lunching into his speech.

"Masters, as you probably know; Mine and Analise's sixteenth birthday is coming up in just a few days. As a special gift, I would like to throw a small party for her. A Force Sixteen." He smiled brightly at the name he had come up with before turning serious again. "I think it would make Analise feel better about her place here if she knew just how many beings care for her outside our small family." He waved a hand to indicate himself, Qui-Gon, and Obi-Wan.

Adi leaned back on her seat. "Where would this party be Anakin? Even a small party could disturb those in the Temple looking for a relaxing evening."

"No problems there Master Adi. I already talked to Dex. He's more than willing to let us hold the party at the dinner, so there's no worry about causing an uproar in the Temple. He's even offered to make all of Ana's favorite dishes. As long as I get approval from at least "

"Except the cake" Qui-Gon chuckled. "I'm going to make the cake."

"I'll help." Plo joined in with Qui-Gon's chuckling. "I'll bring little 'Soka too so she can help. You have my approval Anakin."

Adi shook her head to the human and Kel-Dor. "The only thing I trust you two with is tea and basic finger foods." She turned back to Anakin. "The marking of one's birthday is against the Code Anakin."

"Not really." Anakin was all ready thanks to Obi-Wan. "There's nothing in the Code that specifically bans the celebration of birthdays. In fact the majority of Jedi mark the birthdays of friends with small gifts and we're not even suppose to do that technically, but we do." His sky-blue eyes were wide and pleading. "The Order needs to change. You all say that and even a rebellious teen like me knows it. Letting me throw this party for Ana would be a small change, but change."

"Small yes, but big the impact will be." Yoda leaned forward on hover chair, adjusted so that was able to look everyone in the eye. "Needed this party is, not just for Analise. Allow those invited a breather, a chance to act like others." He nodded. "Agree I do to this."

"As do I." Anakin could barely keep from yelling in glee and jumping all over the room. He had only needed two yeses and had gotten three. The party was happening!

"I do not think I can approve." And of course leave it to Mace Windu to drain all the excitement from the room. "This party goes against the Jedi Way even if it is not written into our Code or rules. Gifts can become attachments, the representation of an attachments." He shook his head. "This party should not be happening at all."

"Hush!" Yoda's rebuke was sharp and quick as was the carefully applied gimer stick to Mace's legs which made the man wince and wished, not for the first time, that Yoda's skill had diminished with age. Not gotten better.

"What are the twins hmmm? From the Force a gift they are. Ban gifts then how can we? Birthdays a celebration of life they are. Why then should we not celebrate them?" He nodded. "Change this party is. Change the Order needs. Say this many times I should not Master Windu."

"Fine" Mace sighs, giving in. The frown made his grim face even grimmer. "Have the party." He stood, bowed, and started to leave.

"Master Windu!" Anakin called to him. Normally he would have let the Jedi Master go, but having Analise as a sister made him slow down. "I really, really hope you can come to the party."

"I'm not sure I will be able to Skywalker."

"I hope you do. It would be really great if you could come."


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **AN: Thank you nesscaryreading for the review! Yep, the twins are getting their party:)**

 **For future reference in my stories Obi-Wan is eleven years older than the twins and Ahsoka is seven years younger than the twins. Her birthday comes after their's. I also lowered Qui-Gon's age so that he could be more active in my stories. However Qui-Gon's age won't be a big deal:) PM or review if you have any questions.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Three**

Anakin would admit it. The Room of a Thousand Fountains wasn't his favorite place in the Temple. Nor was it his second or third. First was a tie between Obi-Wan's quarters and Qui-Gon's quarters. Second was the Temple hanger and third was the Temple speeder pool where all the Temple speeders were kept. The Room of a Thousand Fountains was a distant fourth, but it was the perfect place to meet others...and watch the hyperactive younglings.

"Yay! Anakin's here!"

"Ommph! Hey Ahsoka not so hard." Ahsoka Tano giggled while Aayla Secure simply smirked. She knew that no matter how much Anakin tried to play the stern older Padawan to Ahsoka's still innocent Initiate, the instant that little Togruta gave him her saddest, most tear-filled eyes; Anakin would cave.

So rather than help Anakin free himself from the clutches of a madly giggling eight-year-old, the older Twi'lek stood back to happily watch.

"Aren't you going to help?"

"Nope. This is way too much fun."

"Aghhh...she's only like this because Ana's not here. When Ana's around, Ahsoka wouldn't dare act like this." Anakin attacked with tickles causing Ahsoka to squeal and wiggle away. "How can you be a perfect lady like Ana is if you act more like a wild gundurk?"

Ahsoka darted behind Aayla and made at face at Anakin. "I can be whatever I want Anakin Skywalker. I want my Ana!" Aayla laughed.

"Well it's clear to me who her favorite Skywalker is."

"She'll be over in a click or two. Ahsoka, Ana will be here after her lesson with Healer Che and than we will take you down to the mess for a snack before Master Plo needs to take you back to the creche." The girl pouted, but nodded. Anakin was fun to play with, but Ahsoka wanted to be just like Analise. Well...maybe a more hyperactive version of Analise.

"If I didn't know any better Anakin, I would swear that Ahsoka is your baby sister."

"I'm not a baby!" Ahsoka stepped back from Aayla and glared, hands on her hips.

"A thousand apologies Initiate Tano." The girl sniffed then turned on her heel, stumbling only a little, before flouncing off to the edge of the pond.

"Ahsoka..." Anakin growled a warning in his voice. At first Ahsoka seemed determined to ignore him, but eventually she turned and sat down on the ground. Sighing Anakin invited Aayla to join him on the ground. "I did want to ask you something and it isn't will you help me watch Ahsoka until Ana gets done. I wanted to ask if you would like to come to a party?"

"A party?" Aayla's eyes widened. It was kind of hard to shock the Padawan of the famous Quinlan Vos who was an expert on shocking people, but he had done it. "You mean like a fancy Senate Party or something like that?"

"Nope. A birthday party. I got permission from Da, Obi-Wan, Master Plo, Master Adi, and Master Yoda to throw a birthday party for Analise. I'm calling it a Force 16 and it will be at Dex's."

"Me too?"

"Of course Ahsoka." Anakin hugged her. "Ana will need our little shadow there." Letting out a shout of joy, Ahsoka jumped up and began to dance around. A rare showing of her true age. Raised in the Temple since they were babies or toddlers, Jedi grew up fast and rarely acted their age. Ahsoka was different. She was more like Anakin and Analise, although she had been three when she had been brought to the Temple.

Anakin, Analise, and Ahsoka could be the serious Jedi that the Order and galaxy expected of them; but none of them were afraid to act their age. They weren't afraid to express themselves openly and frequently. Such freedom of expression among the Jedi was growing in popularity. It was a breath of fresh air in what had been a stodgy, traditional way.

Anakin reached out a hand to stop the dancing youngling. "You can't tell Analise alright Ahsoka?" She stared at him, trying to be as serious as wide baby-blue eyes would allow. "This is my gift to Ana for our birthday, so it has to be a surprise. Got it?"

"Got it!" Ahsoka chirped and saluted before spying a mouse droid that must have gotten it's navigation system confused. "Mouse!" She happily went off to chase it...so she could take it apart to see what was broken. Then bring it to Anakin for him to fix and to get into trouble instead of her.

"I have a feeling I'm in for another scolding from Da or Obi-Wan."

"You're just a bad influence big brother," Aayla teased him then frowned. "A party though? Why a party? Most gifts exchanged among Jedi are small and useful, carefully thought out."

"I want to give Ana a little taste of Earth. It was her home for nearly thirteen years and on Earth they have birthday parties. She told us." Anakin's shoulders hunched, a warning he was upset. "Besides, she's feeling like she doesn't fit in again."

"Again."

"Yes." A sad nod. "Some of the older Padawans have been teasing her. Telling her she can't really ever be a Jedi because she wasn't raised in this galaxy." He kicked at the ground and Aayla was grateful no Knights or Masters were there to see his display of anger and hurt. "They don't tease me, just her when I'm not around. I want to throw this party for her. It's more than just a gift Aayla. I want to show Ana just how much she is loved and cared for by others. Not just myself or Obi-Wan or Da."

She was struck by the conviction in Anakin's voice. The feeling through the Force that what he was planning was good, right. "I think I know some of the Padawans you are talking about. They belong to the Old Camp."

"Old Camp?"

"You need to get out more Anakin" The Twi'lek gently pushed him. Ahsoka, board with the mouse droid returned and sat herself down on Anakin's lap.

"You're getting too big for that Ahsoka. Anyway what do you mean by the Old Camp Aayla?"

"It's a group of Knights and Masters, most them elderly who believe that the Jedi do not need to change. They want us to return one hundred percent to the old ways and follow them even more strictly than we were." Aayla sighed and gently pushed one of her lekku off her shoulder. "Master Quinlan has heard some of them debating whether or not you and Ana should just leave because you were both too old when you came and Ana wasn't even raised in this galaxy."

"What a load of poodoo!" Ahsoka jumped at Anakin's exclamation and the boy was quick to add "Don't ever say that Ahsoka."

"Okay..."

"That's a line Aayla and you know it." He tightened his grip on Ahsoka. The girl didn't say anything only snuggled close. She knew that with Ana not there, it was up to her to keep Ani calm. Though she wasn't as good as it as Ana was. "The Jedi need to change. A blind person could see it."

"Yes...They also don't realize have a divide in the Jedi would look to the outside. When we allow divisions to take over, turn us against each other..."

"We let the Dark Side in and the Sith win" Anakin finished what was a well-known saying to the young about allowing darker emotions to take control. "But not all the older Masters are against change. Master Yoda sounded downright thrilled when I suggested it. He even bullied Master Windu into agreeing."

"Really?"

"Yep. Whacked him with that stick too when he kept protesting aganist the party! Bam! I don't think I've ever seen Master Windu make a face like that before."

Merry laughter rang out in the gardens as two Padwans and a youngling enjoyed a peaceful moment of friendship and party planning.


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **AN: Thanks for the review necessaryreading:) I'm writing Ahsoka as Anakin and Analise's little shadow. She wants to be just like them like any younger sibling:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Four**

'What can I get Ani for our birthday? It needs to be something just for him...something I know he'll love...something that I can give him that won't be openly going agnist the Code.'

She went through her duties as if a droid simply following her programming. Analise never really thought about celebrating her birthday every time it had come around since her arrival. She had to admit that her thirteenth birthday had been the best. That was the day the Council had officially allowed her to join the Jedi Order, made her a Padawan to the famous Grey Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, and announced that Master Qui-Gon had been granted permission to officially adopt her and Anakin. As a special treat, they had gone to Dex's to celebrate.

That was what they had done for the twins' fourteenth birthday. A special dinner at Dex's with simple, small, and practical gifts. Gifts that wouldn't raise any eyebrows at the Temple.

They hadn't been able to do anything special for their fifteenth birthday. They had been rare separate missions planets apart. Messages had been exchanged, but it was the four of them being reunited at the Temple weeks later that had been the best gift for Analise. A faint blush stained her cheeks as she remembered the hug Obi-Wan had given her.

In a way, Analise missed the little parties that marked her early birthdays on Earth. They had never been very big as she had very few friends her own age. It was normally her first Da, their housekeeper, and herself. She had caught glimpses of the insane birthday parties on TV sometimes and heard some of the older girls at competitions and auditions talk about their own lavish parties. She didn't want anything like what she had seen or heard, just something simple with her family and friends.

Analise shook her head. Her Padawan braid hit her face gently. Dreaming of a birthday party, she was being foolish. She was more than just an Earthling now. She was a Jedi and Jedi did not have birthday parties. They did not exchange gifts openly and none of those gifts were meant to lavish or overly sentimental.

So it was back to trying to figure out what exactly to get Anakin for their sixteenth birthday. Something he would love, that would be something he would use. Something that wouldn't go against the Code.

"Credit for thoughts?" Startled Analise knocked over a tray of tools. They clattered onto the floor.

"Oooo...poodoo!" As soon the word she had picked up from Anakin slipped past her mouth, Analise quickly covered it. It wasn't exactly a bad word. Just one that she didn't think she should say in polite company. Turning bright red with embarrassment. She was never this clumsy during her Force Healing lessons.

"You're drifting away today Analise. Are you alright?" Jedi Master and Head Healer Vokara Che eyed her pupil. She worried about the Earthling. The teen was a little bit more fragile than the other human Padawans and Che could only guess it was the years spent on Earth where advances were slow to come and decades behind them apparently. Yet Analise didn't want to be seen as weak. She would keep up or die trying, a reckless impulse like Anakin. Softer and hidden deeper, but still there.

Che could only picture the kind of Jedi Knights the Skywalker twins would be. Strong and gentle. Anakin rushing into danger headlong without any real plan. Analise a step behind after putting together the most basic of plans. Both willing to do what it takes to save lives.

"I'm fine Master Che. Truly." Analise rose from the ground with the tools back on the tray which she set on a nearby table.

"But your thoughts were clearly not in the hear and now Analise. You father would not approve of you dwelling on the future, on what might be's. The Force did not bless."

"Be mindful of the future, but not at the expense of the moment," Analise ruefully recited a saying she had heard Qui-Gon use many times to chide Obi-Wan with when the Knight spent too much on a vision the Unifying Force had given him.

Che nodded. "A wise saying to remember. You are like him Analise in which connection to the Force you hold strongest. The Force blessed you with the strongest connection to its Living aspect that any of the Master have seen in years."

"I know Master Che...And I wasn't dwelling on the future. Not like that." The Healer's eye ridges raised.

"Then where were your thoughts young one?"

"I...I...I was trying to figure out a gift for Anakin." Analise ducked her head, wishing that the floor would open up and eat her. What would Master Che think of such un-Jedi thoughts? She was a Master and bound to the Code and...

"A gift can take a lot of thought."

"Pardon?" Analise looked up at the taller Twi'lek with wide eyes. Che laughed a little.

"Think me stuffy do you?" Che copied Yoda's speech in the affection, playful way much of the Jedi did. "The Code does not forbid the giving of a gift Analise. It was just always assumed to be acting out of emotion, out of attachment."

"But..." Analise frowned, biting her lip. It was a look Che knew well. Analise only looked like that when she wanted to express an idea that she knew could get her in trouble. "But as living beings we need attachments right? To keep us grounded and feeling. I mean even staying true to the Code, to the Order...that's a kind of attachment right? I mean we're Jedi, not droids and the Code says we can't act out of our emotions. We don't need to turn them off."

As it always did, Analise's logic and way of thinking left Che speechless. The way she looked at things made Che question the way the Jedi had worked for decades, centuries. Her warm, loving nature was in a way soothing. The younglings brought in while Analise was taking her lessons from Che were often more willing to sit still if Analise was in the room with them.

Then again the three men in Analise's life were more willing to sit still if she was in the room with them. Though if Che needed them to stay for longer...she was starting to think about getting a Temple Guard or two to stand watch. The twins had gotten very good at figuring out ways to sneak into the ward if one of them or Obi-Wan or Qui-Gon had to stay for a day or two. The twins simply didn't want to let their ones to be left alone if they were hurting.

"Do not worry about what the stiffer Masters will say Analise." She patted her hand. "You and Anakin are turning sixteen. That means soon the two of you will be Senior Padawans with more responsibilities to the Republic and the Order. In just a few short years, the two of you could be Knighted. Enjoy this time while you can. Be young."

"That's what Da says."

"And he's right...I'm not sure Qui-Gon Jinn will ever grow up." As intended the comment made Analise giggle. "As for a meaningful gift, what are things Anakin likes? Besides being an overprotective big brother to you and Ahsoka."

"Well..." Analise chewed on her lip in thought until Che stopped her. "He likes to mess around with droids, fixing them. He likes to work on ships and speeders too when he gets the chance. Anakin likes working on them almost as much as flying...I can't get him a ship though or a speeder or a bike...but..." Anakin did love flying. His eyes lit up whenever he told Analise about his days as a Podracer or when he flew a Naboo battleship by accident and found himself destroying the droid control ship over Naboo. Anything the flew though was out of the question. What remained? Next to flying he truly enjoyed...Analise's eyes lit up and she clapped her hands a little. "I have it Master Che!"

"You do?"

"I know exactly what I can get Anakin that he'll love and will be a perfectly practical Jedi gift. I just need to buy it first!"


	6. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Five**

On days like today, he could understand why Qui-Gon often wished he could escape Coruscant for a quieter world. A peaceful world filled with gardens, wild growing things. A place to escape for the walkways crowded with beings from all over the galaxy. A thousand different languages rang in his ears where they mixed with the hum and roar of speeders and ships. His body was bumped and jostled as he pushed through the crowds. With his plain brown cloak covering his Jedi robes, no one would know he that he was Obi-Wan Kenobi, a Knight of the Jedi Order.

Sometimes Obi-Wan envied the strong connection his Master had with the Living Force. He could touch it, but the Living Force would never be his area of expertise. His head was always in the clouds like Anakin, always dreaming and worrying about the future. A trait of those who were strong in the Unifying Force. They always had their head in the clouds.

He chuckled thinking of Anakin, his Padawan and brother. Anakin was a dreamer. Reckless, impulsive, warmhearted, daring, brave, and a dreamer. It wasn't just his head in the clouds, but his whole being. At times Obi-Wan thought that the only thing that kept Anakin anchored to whatever planet they were on was himself, Qui-Gon, and of course Analise.

Analise...

His Moonbeam. He had given her the nickname last year shortly after the twins fifteenth birthday. The two teams had been separated. One of those times when the Council was unable to keep the four of them together. Normally it was Anakin who the antsy one. Almost unable to focus without his twin by his side.

Anakin was antsy, but was so was Obi-Wan as well. He didn't know why, he just was without Analise there. It didn't help that on most of their missions something happened. Something that put Analise in danger. That could hurt her.

That was the case on that mission a year ago. Qui-Gon and Analise had been dealing with tribes leaving in mountain villages. On the twins' fifteenth birthday, Analise had gone out with some of the village younglings to explore cliff paths, to climb the mountain side. The younglings were sure what exactly happened.

There was a crack, a roar. An rock slide. The younglings knew exactly what to do, scrambling out of the way. Analise didn't know what to do, but she had the Force on her side. She had used it to swat away falling boulders and flying rocks. Small pieces got past her defense though, cutting and scraping her.

He would never forget how he felt hearing that news. Anakin had been ready to leave right then and there, and Obi-Wan would have let him and joined him; but his duty kept them anchored to their mission.

Seeing her when they made it back to the Temple afterwards had been a joy. He had hugged her right after Anakin. It felt right.

Moonbeam. He had given her the nickname because of how gentle and sweet and kind she was. While Anakin radiated a powerful inner light that threatened to burn all in its path if it raged; Analise's inner light was softer. It soothed and blessed instead of burning.

She had a secret nickname too for him. Obi-Wan smiled when he thought about it. If he was going to give her some fancy, fairy-tale name; she was going to give him a simple name. Obi-Wan admitted that he liked it. Though he couldn't believe that he had let her nickname slip in front of Qui-Gon.

When Obi-Wan was with Analise she soothed him, brought him peace from the visions that sometimes came upon him if she was there. She anchored Anakin and to a certain extent him.

He broke away from the crowded walkway down a smaller alley filled with small hole-in-the-wall shops. Obi-Wan lowered his hood. He sensed that this was where he would find the perfect gift for Analise. His Moonbeam.

These feelings...when Analise had first arrived, when their Bond had first formed Obi-Wan had been sure it would be a Sibling Bond like the one he shared with Anakin. Yet it wasn't...it was something else. Something that they weren't sure what it was. He did know that these odd growing feelings weren't at all brotherly. At times they nearly reminded him of his crush on the duchess from Mandalore he had once protected only deeper.

When these feelings came upon him; these odd, new, yet vaguely familiar feelings he attempted to squash them down. Analise was too young. He and Anakin were practically brothers and that should make her like his sister, but...Obi-Wan was glad that Analise wasn't his sister.

A glimmer caught his eye. Obi-Wan turned to find his face all-but-pressed up against the window of a small jewelry store. Pieces of all shapes, sizes, designs were displayed on pillows and hanging from hooks on the wall.

There! The perfect gift! The smallest piece on display, tucked away in a back corner. Almost hidden behind the bigger and more fancy pieces.

Simple, but beautiful. It fit Analise, his Moonbeam. Without stopping for a second to think his choice over. A clerk hustled up to him, surprise written on his face. Obi-Wan pointed.

"That small piece in the back corner of your window display. I would like to purchase it please."


	7. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **AN: Thank you necessaryreading for the review:)**

 **This was a tough chapter to write. Mace is one of the few Jedi that I have felt comfortable writing because he is such a stern and almost unbending figure in the series to me. He's going to be acting OOC like pretty much all the characters, so please enjoy.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Six**

This time the Temple courtyard was quiet, peaceful. The Jedi, young and old alike were inside getting ready for late-meal. The young ones doing or attempting to get out classwork. The older ones preparing the food or working on mission reports or lesson plans.

Mace liked the courtyard when it was quiet and empty. He came here often to meditate, to think when it was impossible for him to focus anywhere else. Even his own chambers could become too closed in, too loud to hear his thoughts. At times too closed in and too loud at times it seemed to even hear the Force.

Tonight thoughts swirled around his head and he had trouble even focusing himself on reaching out to the Force so he could release his troubled feelings into it.

Mace wasn't afraid exactly. He was uneasy. The Jedi Order had always seemed as steady, as strong as a large boulder anchored in the middle of a rushing river. It should strong against the raging currents that rushed passed it, never moving. Never changing. Strong and firm.

And yet in years that boulder could be slowly eroded by the rushing water. Made smaller and smaller until one day it is too weak to stand firm against the pushing current. Losing its grip, it finds itself being pushed away from the spot it had once held so tightly to. Swept away, caught up in something it didn't fully understand.

That was the position that Mace felt the Jedi Order was now in. The fast-paced changing galaxy was threatening to pull, push the Jedi from the spot where they had always stood firm. Remote, apart, aloof. Protecting the Republic, the galaxy; but never truly a part of it. They had no representatives in the Senate that spoke on their behalf. They did not stand up for themselves when senators or other citizens of the Republic rebuked them, taunted them, spoke hate against the Order for the way they lived.

It seemed whether or not he wanted to, whether the Jedi wanted to or not; they would have to change. They would no longer be able to stand against the raging water pushing past them. If they didn't, it would be as the twins said. The Order would be destroyed.

Soft humming, a happy sound caught his ears. Mace turned. 'Speaking of twins.' Analise was strolling through the courtyard, clutching a package to herself. The humming was her. It had become a well-known habit of Analise's and many at the Temple liked it when she hummed. It meant that the Earthling was happy, content.

"And where have you been Padawan Analise?" The teen squeaked and turned, blonde hair and brown cloak flying. Mace sighed. He wished, wished very hard that Analise was as comfortable around him as she was around the other Masters. Even Ki-Adi liked the girl and he was at times more of a hard-liner than he was.

Analise bowed so low that Mace was surprised that she didn't topple over. "I am so sorry Master Windu, but have permission. Da...I mean Master Qui-Gon told me I could as long I was home before late-meal...I was just picking up something up for Anakin...I mean Padawan Skywalker..."

"Peace Analise. You do not have to be so formal with me." Mace raised his hand. "You're not in trouble. Did you get him a gift for your birthdays?"

"Yes...and I followed all the rules about getting a birthday gift. It's something practical and useful as well as something I know that Ani will love...I got him a new tool-kit." The smile on her face was so bright that Mace believed it could light up even the darkest of Coruscant's allies.

"I am sure he will love it." He patted the bench next to him. "Come sit. I have a couple of questions I wanted to ask you."

"Yes Master." She sat by him, sitting just as she had been taught when she was still a little girl. Mace smiled to himself. Her years and years of dance training showed in moments like this. Even in her lightsaber drills Analise moved more as a dancer than a warrior.

"Do you ever miss Earth?"

"Huh?" She looked up at him startled.

"Earth...do you ever miss it?"

"Not really...the only place I really miss is where my first Da and I lived. It was all wild. Forest. Trees as far as you could see. It was one of those small outpost towns that somehow survived into the modern age. Quiet, peaceful. Coruscant...Coruscant can be so loud and smelly and bright. Even in the Force it's never really quiet. Except for the Temple, home."

"That's it?"

"Yes...you see except when I was with my first Da, I never fit in anywhere. I was too different...to odd. The quiet dreamer who could see colors, who could tell just by looking if a person was truly good or not. After my first Da died, I had no family. I had no one." The smile returned to her face. "That's why I'm so glad that the Force brought me back here. I have a family again and friends. I have a Da and a brother and an uncle and an aunt and even a great-grandfather."

"Great-Grandfather?"

"Master Yoda," She giggles. Mace's eyes widened. He knew Yoda was getting close to the twins. He just didn't know it was that close.

"Analise...what are your thoughts about change." Analise frowned a little in thought.

"On Earth, it seemed like things were always changing. Traditions, ideas, public opinion, stuff like that."

"How did beings there deal with it?"

"They could get upset. Sometimes really mad. Maybe even violent because with each new change, each new idea they feared it meant loosing their way of life. Being forced to give up their beliefs, their ideas." Sky-blue eyes meet dark brown, earnest sparks lighting them up. "But I don't think you have to give up your beliefs and ideas just because change threatens them. You just have to find a way for the old and the new to blend together, to exist side-by-side."

Mace gazed at her. He studied her with the Force. It sprang from her, glowing like a soft sliver candle flame. Steady, bright, peaceful. "You speak with a wisdom far beyond you years Analise Skywalker. The Jedi are lucky to have you."

"But Master Windu, there's no such thing as luck."

The honest statement that Mace had often said himself surprised a laugh from the normally stern Jedi Master. Maybe change wouldn't be so bad or that hard.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **AN: Thanks for the review necessaryreading! I just thought that having Mace would laugh would be a good way for Analise to break free from his usual stern nature and of course Anakin's gift goes against the Code. His gift for Analise is the party.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Seven**

"This seems complicated..."

"Come on Plo. It can't be that hard.

"Qui-Gon we're Jedi not bakers."

"I cook all the time. I am sure I can bake a cake."

"You make finger foods, easy meals, and tea. Not cake."

"Well it can't be that hard."

"I have a bad feeling about this."

The two Jedi Masters turned and stared at the Togruta Initiate and youngling. Ahsoka stared back at the two men, unafraid of them. "What? It's true. Master Gallia says that neither of you are great cooks and even less good bakers."

"Yes...well...this time we will be amazing bakers. After all this cake is for the twins. It must be wonderful." Qui-Gon and Plo turned back to the datapad resting on the kitchen counter. The kitchen in Qui-Gon's quarters, as it was in all Jedi living quarters was not very big as most preferred to take their meals in the mess.

It was even smaller to Ahsoka's eyes with a giant human male and nearly as large Kel Dor male taking up the space. Two sets of eyes were glued to a cake recipe that Qui-Gon had found on the holonet as if waiting for the recipe to come to life and poof! Tada! A cake would be there sitting on the counter. Either that or the Master were waiting for the recipe to come alive and bite them.

Sighing and shaking her head, Ahsoka slipped from her chair at the kitchen table and padded her way down across the floor to Analise's door. She wished Ana and Ani were there, but she knew that Ana couldn't be because if she was there while the cake was being...attempted than she might figure out about the party. Plus the twins had private lessons today even though it was their birthday. Ana would be at the Healer's Wing, Ahsoka made a face while Ani would be getting all dirty in the hanger.

She pressed the panel next to Analise's door and it slide open. Ana didn't mind if Ahsoka went to her room when Ana wasn't there. Ahsoka liked visiting the twins' rooms. They were so different. Ana's was always neat and tidy. Bed made every morning, clothes put away. Ani never liked Ahsoka going into his room by herself though. It was always dirty because of all the tools and parts from ships and droids scattered around it. He told her that he didn't want her to get hurt on something.

Ahsoka made a beeline for the small bookcase Ana had that was crammed with holobooks and Ana's copy of The Jedi Path. There were the usual texts for class and independent study, but Ana also had for-fun books with fairy tales and poems and all sorts of good stories. There was special shelf of books that was just for Ahsoka whenever she came to visit. Books that she could read by herself without Ana's help. Though Ahsoka always liked it when Ani or Ana read to her. Ani liked it when Ana read too.

Scanning the titles Ahsoka found The Little Lost Bantha Cub. As she pulled it out she wondered if maybe it was time for her to tell Ana she was too old for the children's story. She wasn't a baby anymore. Soon she would be a Padawan. Ahsoka smiled as she drifted off into a daydream. How wizard it would be if Ani or Ana were her Master when she became a Padawan. She shook her head, the ends of her lekku gently hitting her face a little.

That would never happen. They would most likely still be Padawans themselves. Holding tight to the holobook, Ahsoka climbed onto Ana's bed and curled up among the pillows. She would tell Ana in a few days that she was too old for The Little Lost Bantha Cub and that they should probably donate it to the Temple creche. It was a good story after all.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Adi Gallia knew that there was trouble. She didn't need the Force to sense it. She could smell it. Even though the door was closed, she could smell something burning. Luckily she couldn't see smoke or sense fire behind the door. That still didn't make her feel better though.

Her hand pressed on the chime button located over the door panel. Within just a few moments the door slide open, but it wasn't Qui-Gon or Plo who had answered. It was Ahsoka, Plo's little fosterling. She was spending more time with him and the twins and their Masters than she was in the creche. Adi had a feeling that Ahsoka would be there.

"Hello Ahsoka."

"Hello Master Gallia. It doesn't smell good in here."

"AHSOKA!" Adi raised her eyebrows and looked over the girl. She could see two very dirty Jedi Masters both shooting down looks at the child.

"Well it's true." Qui-Gon sighed and picked up a towel to wipe himself off with.

"Come in Adi. As you can guess Plo and I have not been having any success with the cake."

"That's because you and Plo can barely cook and the only thing either of you can make without even thinking about it is tea." She let the door slide shut behind her.

"Can you fix it Master Gallia? Everything needs to be perfect for tonight?" Ahsoka stood there, feet apart and hands on hips. Adi tried hard not to laugh. Ahsoka was diffently picking not just only traits from Analise, but from Anakin too. Right now she was doing a perfect disply of the Skywalker bossiness and defiance. "Ana's party has to be perfect."

She bent down and hugged the girl. "Don't worry youngling. I'll make the cake while Master Plo and Master Qui-Gon clean up themselves and the kitchen. You can help me too."

"Yes!"

"Go wash your hands first Ahsoka." Plo gestured to the fresher.

"Yes Master Plo!" Smiling brightly and thrilled at the prospect of helping, Ahsoka took off for the fresher. Adi turned back to the two men who both wore sheepish expressions, though Plo's was mostly hidden by his mask and googles.

"Not so easy to bake a cake is it gentlemen?" She would be good and not gloat about their failure too much. "I've got it. You two...clean up and then you can watch something on the holonet or go help out at Dex's." Adi settled herself on the couch to watch the men as they bustled around the kitchen. "How does it feel Qui-Gon?"

"How does what feel?" The man stopped in the act of wiping down the counter while Plo did the dishes to stare at the woman on his couch.

"To be the father of sixteen-year-olds. I mean after all in just two years they will be adults under the law of many Republic planets."

"Adi must really be asking if you're ready for Analise to start dating" Plo teased his friend. "After all it is suppose to be the hardest to let the daughter go."

"Honestly...I'm not ready for the twins to be growing-up so fast. It feels like I just got them and already they are halfway out my door on their way to go save the galaxy without me or Obi-Wan at their side." He sighed and put his towel down. "And I am most certainly not ready for Ana to start dating. There's only one man in my mind that is perfect for her and she won't find him by dating boy after boy after boy." Qui-Gon paused as he went to pick up the towel again.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she had already found him."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **AN: The Little Lost Bantha Cub is story that Han tells Jacen and Jania in the Star Wars Legends universe during the Jedi Academy trilogy. It's a really cute story:)**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **AN: Thanks again for the review necessaryreading:)It's party time!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Eight**

"Why do I need a blindfold Ani? We're just going to Dex's." Analise's hands reached for the blindfold, trying to pull it down. Anakin gently slapped her hands away.

"Don't touch!"

"Da! Make Ani take off the blindfold!"

"Tell her she can't Da!"

Obi-Wan watched as Qui-Gon chuckled. They were certainly gathering stares as they made their way down the pathway to Dex's. Two Padawans, a Knight, and Master acting more like a family than the normal, quiet, and dignified members of the Jedi Order they were use to seeing.

Of course the blindfold around Analise's eyes weren't helping. Anakin was leading her by the hand so that she wouldn't bump into anything. Obi-Wan had to admit that it did look funny.

"DA!" The twin voices echoed off the buildings around Dex's Diner.

"Anakin. Analise. No fighting. Not on your birthday. Leave that blindfold alone Ana. It's for the surprise Ani has for you."

"Oh." Analise dropped her hands from the blindfold and was content to let Anakin lead her into the diner.

"I asked Dex to make all your favorite foods and I think there might be a lot of sweets."

"I like sweets."

"So do I."

"Just because it's your birthday doesn't mean you can load up on sweets," Qui-Gon gently lectured the twins. "You both still have classes in the morning."

"Aw Da."

"Aw Master." The twins burst out laughing. Obi-Wan had a slight sweet-tooth himself and was known to indulge on occasion. Qui-Gon shook his head.

"More trouble than you're worth all three of you," he pretended to complain as the door to Dex's slide open and he ushered the twins inside. "Alright Analise. Now you can take off the blindfold."

Slowly Analise tugged the blindfold off...

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Her face turned bright red. Everyone was there including Master Windu. Her newfound family and friends were smiling at her. Dex's counter was covered with food including a cake and there were gifts around it. Analise wanted to cry, she wanted to shout. "I...I...don't understand...I mean parties...parties... aren't allowed right?"

Aayla laughed and came up to her friend, wrapping an arm around the startled girl's waist. "It was Anakin's idea my dear friend."

"Ani?"

"Awww...it was nothing Ana." The boy kicked at the ground, trying red. "It's just that you've been so down lately and I thought if you knew just how much you meant to people; not just Da and Obi-Wan and Ahsoka and me, you would feel better. So I thought I would throw you a party as a my birthday gift to you."

Analise threw herself at Anakin. Emotions tumbled across their Bond.

Love.

Happiness.

Joy.

Gratefullness.

The twins hugged each other tightly, almost afraid to let go.

 _Happy Birthday Big Brother. I love you._

 _Happy Birthday Little Sister. I love you._

Analise sniffed and pulled back. "My gift for you seems so silly now." She took the package that Qui-Gon had been carrying for her. "This is for you."

He tore open the plain wrapping and his eyes were as big as Analise's when the blindfold had come off. "WIZARD!" He held the state-of-the-art, top-of-the-line tool kit over his head and started to dance. "It's perfect Ana! Amazing!" He stopped dancing long enough to hug her. "This isn't silly Ana. This shows just how much you know me. That you know I still like to work on things even though I'm a Jedi now."

"Just no taking apart working Temple droids Anakin," Obi-Wan jumped in. "Just the ones that are broken and can be fixed understood?"

"Yes Master." Analise giggled as Anakin made a face. Ahsoka broke free of Plo's hold and ran up to the twins, latching herself to them.

"CAKE!" The entire room burst into laughter.

"The cake is my gift for you two." Adi smiled and gestured to the simple yet very yummy looking cake. "If it wasn't for me you would have some rock-hard, burned mess of a cake thanks you Master Qui-Gon Jinn and Master Plo Koon."

The two Masters turned to the third, dark looks on their faces. Once again the diner was filled with laughter.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The party was slowly starting to wind down when Obi-Wan finally got a chance to pull Analise away from the others. The twins had been thoroughly spoiled with gifts from their family and friends. Two days with no chores or lessons from Qui-Gon, holobooks on natural healing and famous fighter pilots from Kit, carvings from Dorin from Plo, pictures from Ahsoka, cloaks from Yoda, wall hangings from Mace, and bags of candy from Quinlan and Aayla. Those were met with dark looks from Qui-Gon and Plo since the twins would share the candy with Ahsoka. Obi-Wan wasn't surprised when those bags of candy quickly vanished from sight.

"Analise, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure Master Obi-Wan." Anakin was happily looking at the podracing poster Obi-Wan had given him, explaining to Ahsoka who all the racers were on it. Obi-Wan shyly took her hand and drew her to a small booth tucked in a back corner where no one could clearly see them. He pulled down onto the seat next to him.

"This is for you." Obi-Wan pulled out a small box from his belt pouch and set it in Analise's hands. "Go on, open it."

Slowly, slowly Analise opened the small box. Her eyes widened as she sat it down. Nestled on a the soft lining was the most beautiful necklace that Analise had ever seen. An oval stone a soft in a mixed purple, blue, and grey color. There were little cracks across it and when she held it up to the light it was almost like it was made up of layers. It shimmered as she moved it in the light. The stone itself was nestled on a bed of silver formed into loops and attached to a silver chain.

"It's...it's..."

"It's a moonstone. I found it in a small little shop. The instant I saw it I knew it would be perfect for my Moonbeam."

"Ben...it's too much." Obi-Wan took it from Analise. He undid the clasp and leaned towards her. He gently placed the chain around her neck and latched it before drawing it back, not letting his hands linger.

"It is not too much for me to give Moonbeam. Happy birthday."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **AN: The necklace that Obi-Wan gives Analise is actually real. It was made by my late godfather and cousin who use to make jewelry as a hobby. It is one of my favorite pieces and I adore it.**


	10. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **AN: Thank you for all the reviews and follows and favorites for Ani and Ana's Force Sixteen!**

 **I know everyone probably thought the party was the last chapter and this epilogue may seem out of place, but I thought it might be kind of a good lead-in to the next story in the Anakin and Analise series Moonbeam which I should start posting tomorrow.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Epilogue**

Night lay heavy over Coruscant, though the city-planet was never, ever totally asleep. Beings were still out and about, running those tasks and errands that could not wait simply because the sun had gone done. Not that it made too much of a difference. There were still parts of the city that were lit up as a bright as day.

The lights at Dex's had long gone out. The remainss of the party long since cleaned up and the attendees gone home to the Temple.

The lights of the Temple were dim, it's halls ringing with peaceful silence and serenity as the Force drifted through the halls, soothing and gifting beautiful dreams to those who slept. It arms drifted along the few Jedi whose duty that night was to roam the halls and edges of the Temple, guarding it from those daring enough to attempt to do harm to the slumbering Order.

Analise could not sleep. It was not a nightmare that kept her from rest nor the feeling of eyes marked by Darkness watching her from hidden corners.

Tonight it was a gift. A necklace that still adorned her neck even now. She lightly touched it with her fingers. She had always dreamed of being such a simple, but lovely gift ever since she was a little girl and fairy tales had ruled her world. Analise had always wanted to find her own Prince Charming, but one that would break the traditional Prince Charming mold.

She had to admit that Obi-Wan Kenobi, her brother's Jedi Master did fit that Prince Charming ideal she had dreamed about. He was kind and gentle, brave and daring, he believed in talking things out first before resorting to fighting.

Analise shook her head and snuggled back down under her blankets. Da sometimes still checked on her at night and she knew she would be in for a scolding if he came in and she was still up. Besides it was silly.

She and Obi-Wan were close. Close enough that they had nicknames for each other and for Obi-Wan to give her something as wonderful as a moonstone necklace.

But the idea that Obi-Wan could be her very real Prince Charming? It seemed silly and childish. What she had was just a crush, nothing more.

Still...'I vow I will never take this necklace off.'

Little did Analise know that just a few doors down in his own quarters, Obi-Wan was also unable to sleep. His mind filled with thoughts of his Padawan's sister and just how full, how happy his heart had been when Analise had seen his gift for her.

His own thoughts were just as tangled, just as confused. For Force's sake, Analise was so much younger than he was. Yet there was some part of him, some little bit of him that wanted to be near her. Wanted to see her smile, make her laugh, keep her safe when Qui-Gon and Anakin were unable to.

Right now, that part of Obi-Wan that yearned to always keep Analise by his side, to be everything for her was small; but it was growing. Growing everyday.

Only the Force knew where their relationship would go in the future.


	11. Moonbeam Announcement

**Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites for Ani and Ana's Force Sixteen!The prologue to Moonbeam has been posted!**


End file.
